


Perfume

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something difficult to define passed between them.  It was just a 'moment' but each of them knew life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the scene with Henry and Mary having dinner at the Royal Automobile Club in Episode 4 (Season 6). During that scene you see his growing regard for Mary – but we cut away far too soon! The next time Henry sees Mary it’s clear that the slightly arrogant façade he had at this dinner has subtly changed into something else. So I believe that he started to fall in love with her during that dinner. Just romantic fluff really.

Mary could feel the delicate pressure of Henry’s warm fingers as he placed his hand on her back. He gently guided her through the tables to the lounge room for coffee and brandy. She felt the fleeting stroke across her spine when they reached their destination and he reclaimed his hand. It was the slightest touch, but it was enough for Mary to feel her breath catch in her throat. 

They sat adjacent, Henry settled back into his chair and watched Mary intently as she talked. She was so different to the other women he knew. There were the one’s that were content just to do their father’s bidding. They wouldn’t say “Boo” to a goose and were too boring for words. Then there was the type of woman that hovered around the drivers, “Hotsy Totsies” Charlie called them, the one’s to be avoided at all costs. Their only aim was to trap drivers into bed and then marriage – Henry was too clever to fall for that. Mary was a class act, independent and capable - impressive. He suspected that under that cool, calm exterior there was a passionate woman, a gift just waiting to be … _unwrapped._ A slight smile crossed his lips as he thought about spending time discovering her secrets.

They talked about their live's, their passions, their hopes for the future and, of course, traded smart remarks amongst the more serious conversation. They both reached for their brandy glasses at the same time and their fingers briefly grazed each other’s. They looked down at their hands and then at each other. Something difficult to define passed between them. It was just a 'moment' but each of them knew life would never be the same. They held their breath - if either of them moved the spell would be broken. 

Mary was the first to speak.  
“I…I’d better be going, my Aunt’s car will be waiting.”  
Henry retrieved his brandy, which he badly needed, and took a large gulp.  
“So soon – surely it’s still early?”  
“Henry it’s late, we’ve been talking for hours.”  
He was puzzled by what he saw when he looked at his watch and a frown developed on his brow.  
“Good grief, it’s gone midnight, I hadn’t noticed.”  
In that moment a thought came into Henry’s mind that would not shift, _“I could spend the rest of my life with this woman and never be bored.”_ He had been in love once before and recognised the signs. He bit his lip – a habit from childhood whenever he had to face an uncomfortable truth. He covered up his confusion by gesturing to a passing porter,  
“Lady Mary is leaving now, will you inform her chauffeur please?”

In the lobby Henry took Mary’s cape from the concierge and placed it carefully around her bare shoulders, breathing in her perfume as he did. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and caught the faint scent of brandy on the air. When he repositioned a stray lock of her hair, his fingers caressed the back of her neck and that brief touch sent a shock down her spine.

They walked out to meet the car, Mary turned and they stood facing each other for a moment.  
“Thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely”.  
“It was my pleasure. I... can’t remember enjoying a dinner...”  
Henry lost his train of thought, but Mary didn’t notice, she was preoccupied with her own thoughts – she wanted to feel his soft lips on hers and taste the brandy on his breath. It was so tempting, it would be so easy just to tilt her head up to kiss him goodnight. _“Not yet.”_

Their faces were so close Henry fought the urge to lean forward to kiss her, _“Not yet”_ , but Mary’s perfume was overwhelming him, weakening his resolve to wait. _“Not yet.”_

Mary gathered her wits and climbed into the car. Before Henry closed the door, he asked,  
“The perfume you’re wearing - what is it?”  
“I’m not wearing any perfume.”


End file.
